


Work and Play

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, french waiter, leo being a flirt at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why yes, Agent. The buns are looking absolutely scrumptious this evening.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work and Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Prompt: "Mel you should totally write Fitzward French Waiter....Just saying"

Another day, another mission. Some dude was trying to take over the world and Shield had to stop it. In order to do so, they sent in their best.

"Fitz, got an eye on the target?" Ward’s voice ghosted through the ear piece.

Fitz zoomed in on the target, which so happened to be Ward’s ass. “Why yes, Agent. The buns are looking absolutely scrumptious this evening.” He was grinning, Ward could tell, and a small giggle from Simmons was enough to make Ward sigh.

"Not my ass," he said with a small grin, warmth spreading through him at Fitz’s praise, but voice still stern. "The actual target. Who am I going for?" Ward demanded, ever one that was all business on a mission. Which was just as well, someone had to save their asses.

"You’re no fun," Fitz pouted but zoomed out enough to scan the room. "There. Old geezer with the red tie, 2 o’clock. And Ward?"

"Yes?" Ward asked on a sigh impatiently, wanting to get the mission down and out of his french waiter’s outfit. The shirt was itchy.

"Don’t change after you’re done. I have some wicked ideas that involve that dashing outfit and those buns of yours."

Ward rolled his eyes and was met with the giggling of Simmons accompanied by Skye’s interjection of, “Kinky.” But a fire ignited in his belly and he wanted to get in and out and make Fitz pay for his embarrassment today in the most delicious of ways possible.


End file.
